


Ordinary World

by JayneAintAMan (Slexietimes)



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Cheerleaders, Dancing, Depression, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Obsessive Compulsive Personality Disorder, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Self-Discovery, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slexietimes/pseuds/JayneAintAMan
Summary: Watching the Big Bang Theory as well as Young Sheldon I feel that an opportunity for Sheldon and Missy to have a meaningful relationship has been missed.The idea of this fanfic is that Missy is a bit more like Sheldon - not so much that she becomes Sheldon 2.0 with female genitals - but so that a bond could’ve formed between them which we did not see on the two shows.Excerpt;Penny and Leonard remained in a state of shock on the stairs as Sheldon, still keeping physical contact with the woman, manoeuvred them so he could open the door to 4A and grab her bags.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Preface:

 

 

Watching the Big Bang Theory as well as Young Sheldon I feel that an opportunity for Sheldon and Missy to have a meaningful relationship has been missed.

 

The idea of this fanfic is that Missy is a **bit** more like Sheldon - not so much that she becomes Sheldon 2.0 with female genitals - but so that a bond could’ve formed between them which we did not see on the two shows.

 

Sheldon is often said to have OCD or OCPD (Personally, I see OCPD as more plausible) as well as ASD, both these conditions have a strong genetic base, with OCD and OCPD having strong environmental factors.

 

One last thing is that I will not be following the cannon of Young Sheldon for the most part as the show seems to disregard what Sheldon has said about his father in the past, on TBBT Sheldon’s father seemed to have been a somewhat abusive drunk - which isn’t how he is portrayed on Young Sheldon, the abusive persona is fundamental to my fanfic so will be included.

 

Diverges from cannon s1e15. This is my first Fanfic so I’m curious to see how this goes and feedback would be much appreciated. The tags and warning will change as the story progresses, this fist set is just what I know will definitely happen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy's arrival.

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 1 

 

NO POV

 

Sheldon, Leonard and Penny entered through the doors of their apartment building, the boys satisfied with their Tuesday night dinner at the Cheesecake Factory, Penny just happy to get off her feet after a gruelling six hour shift. 

Leonard and Sheldon made their way towards the mail boxes, “I’m just gonna head up!” Penny yawned as she ascended up the first few stairs. “Ok, have a good night,” Leonard eagerly called out behind her, desire on his face as he watched her figure walk away.

“You’re starting to drool”, Sheldon bluntly remarked as he gathered an assortment of science journals, bills and advertisements. Leonard attempted to subtly wipe his mouth and gain some composure but he didn’t fool Sheldon or himself, he still longed for Penny. Leonard had been pining for Penny for weeks now and had yet to win her affections, he barely managed to keep her friendship for him. 

“Lets go”, was Leonard’s rough rebuttal, not interested in engaging Sheldon in a conversation about his lack of a love life. As the boy’s finished locking their mailbox and started to walk up the stairs they were surprised to see Penny rush down the stairs, still in her Cheesecake Factory uniform.

She stopped and leaned against the wall, regained her breathe, and quickly recounted what had happened moments ago. “There’s a girl, well a woman, sitting outside your apartment, she, um she looks very upset, like sobbing upset. I didn’t want to just walk past her but I also didn’t want to ask her what’s wrong. She had a few bags so I’m assuming she was intending to stay.”

Leonard and Sheldon exchanged a confused glance, neither of them was expecting company, especially that of the female form. They both looked to Penny with a, ‘Well, what can you do?’ expression.

Seeing that neither Sheldon or Leonard were going to engage in conversation Penny decided to try see if one or both of them recognised the woman, whose faint sobs could just be heard in their uncomfortable silence. “She’s tall! Easily six foot, athletic build, with brown hair and pale skin, I didn’t see her face but she was wearing a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders jacket, so probably from Texas…” Penny trailed off as to the shock of both her and Leonard, Sheldon had started taking freakishly long strides up the stairs before Penny could finish her description. 

Still mildly amazed and confused by Sheldon’s out of character behaviour both Penny and Leonard quickly caught up to him as he was nearing the last set of stairs before apartment 4A. 

“So, do you know this woman, Sheldon?” Leonard wheezed out, their fast ascent up the stairs triggering a mild asthmatic reaction. Penny was looking much more awake after the abrupt workout, both turned to Sheldon waiting for his answer, but before he could respond he had already reached the floor between the two apartments. 

The woman quickly looked up, and in a flurry of long limbs, jumped up and embraced Sheldon as she sobbed into his shirt. He looked uncomfortable but to the astonishment of the others he didn’t push her away or complain. 

“Oh, Shelly, I messed up, really, really, bad, please you gotta help me, please Shelly!”, It came in a mess of hiccups and hyperventilation but her Texan accent was clear. Penny and Leonard remained in a state of shock on the stairs as Sheldon, still keeping physical contact with the woman, manoeuvred them so he could open the door to 4A and grab her bags. They were whispering to each other but from the stairs they managed to hear things like, “Mom” “Georgie” on Sheldon’s part and “Jared” “Kill” and a lot of “Pleases” on hers. 

Being the first to get over the shock Leonard realised this must be Sheldon’s sister and shared his thoughts with Penny as they hesitantly entered 4A, feeling as if they had stepped into an different dimension.

The woman was sitting on the middle couch seat, face in hands as she took deep breaths, the sobbing had somewhat dissipated but she was still visibly distraught. Sheldon seemed unaffected by her distress and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge. 

“Hey, Buddy, want to clue us in here?” Leonard asked as he took a hit of ventolin and sat down on the chair furthest from Sheldon’s possible sister. Penny just looked confused and exhausted as she stood to the side, too curious to leave. 

Sheldon looked up from the kitchen to say, “Penny, Leonard, this is my sister Missy. Missy this is my roommate Leonard, and our friend Penny” Seemingly satisfied with his following through of a social convention, Sheldon brought the unopened water to his sister, who had stopped crying, and seemed much more collected, “This hasn’t been opened before, right?” She asked while wiping the tear tracks under her eyes. “Of course not, single use plastic water bottles aren’t safe for reuse, you know that.” She smiled up at him as he sat down next to her in his seat. 

Penny and Leonard exchanged a glance, the longer this went on the more they were thinking how similar the two are, even if Missy seemed for the most part normal.

As she sipped the water Sheldon looked at her expectantly, as did Penny and Leonard. Feeling the heat of three pairs of eyes on her, Missy looked up sheepishly and put her water down on a coaster. Turning around to face Sheldon she smiled, “Mom would be happy to know you still got your manners” Sheldon wasn’t in the mood for small talk.

“Why are you here Missy? What happened with Jared?” Missy wasn’t smiling anymore. “He wasn’t treating me right, he would’ve killed me if I stayed.” Was her simple reply. Sheldon was looking down right murderous at her reply, Penny and Leonard were both worried and uncomfortable. Penny had slumped onto the floor resting against the arm of Leonards seat.

“Ok, why didn’t you go to Mom or Georgie? It seems like an overreaction to have flown from Dallas, what about your job? Of course you can stay here as long as you need” Sheldon added the last part looking at Leonard, challenging him to disagree. Missy sighed uncomfortably and stretched her arms in front of herself. 

“Mom told me to stay with Jared, that no relationship is perfect and that Jared is a nice boy with a good job. Georgie has a wife and three well adjusted kids, I couldn’t impose myself on him. Shelly, your my twin, It was always Shelly and Missy against the word when we were younger, I felt the safest coming to you. As for my job I resigned a few weeks ago when things with Jared got really bad, went back to waitressing at fuddruckers.” She seemed most saddened by the last part. Sheldon’s face hadn’t stopped twitching since she mentioned their Mom’s response.

At this point, Penny who was half a asleep yawned, “Couldn’t you have gone to the police? Get a restraining order?” Leonard agreed, feeling like there was more to Missy’s arrival then she was letting on. 

Missy, looked at the two of them with the same condescending blue eyes as Sheldon, “He IS the police, he’s a top guy in Dallas and his dad is the Police Chief. If I went to the police the situation would’ve only gotten worse for me.” They all considered this information and Leonard asked, “How do we know this guy won’t show up here?”

“I don’t think he will, he knows Sheldon works at a university in California but he never asked for more information, he hasn’t got friends out here.” Missy finished quietly, worried about their safety.

“I think we should all head to bed, Missy can take the couch” Leonard signed as he got up from his seat, he just knew this wouldn’t end well. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Leonard, Missy is 6’1, you are 5’5, you should offer her your bed.” Sheldon exclaimed at Leonard, who was looking even more despondent at the idea of spending the night on the couch. Penny, saw the impeding argument and said a quick goodnight, confused by tonights turn of events but excited at the prospect of her group of friends having another girl.

“Shelly, you can’t force him to give up his bed, I’ll be fine on the couch”, Missy argued, not wanting to put out her brother’s roommate anymore than she already has. Leonard didn’t seem to like her and she didn’t want to cause further problems.

“Missy, you make your living by doing backflips and cartwheels, you can’t do that with sore limbs from improper sleeping arrangements”, Sheldon argued back, getting up off the couch, checking his watch he knew his sleep cycle wouldn’t be too effected by Missy’s arrival.

“Not currently, I’ll take the couch, thank you for letting me stay Shelly.” Missy said with finality as Leonard passed her pillows and a blanket.

Sheldon and Leonard walked away from the couch and into the small hallway where Leonard stopped Sheldon from entering his room. “How long will she be staying, this isn’t in the roommate agreement”, Leonard pointed out, for once seeing the benefit of the contract.

Sheldon sighed, “She’s my sister Leonard, I will help her find a job and get her set up in Pasadena, she just need a little help and time” Sheldon hated sounding emotionally involved but he had to help his sister, with or without Leonard’s support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be two chapters but I couldn't decide where to split it.
> 
> I will be bringing Amy and Bernadette into the story much more early then cannon as I really miss the dynamic they brought to the group. I am undecided for Raj and may leave him without a romantic partner. This chapters main purpose is for Howard, Raj, Leonard, Bernadette, Amy and Penny to spend some time with Missy and see how similar and dissimilar she is to Sheldon. Missy’s storyline will develop much more in the next chapter, which I hope to have posted in the next few days. I really love to hear feedback and appreciate every comment and kudos; I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2 

 

Leonard’s POV

 

“I mean, she seems for the most part normal, sort of like penny with the whole pretty girl from the south with bad taste in men.” I explained to Raj and Howard as we made our way to the Caltech Cafeteria, both were eager to hear about Sheldon’s sister.

Waiting for whatever cheap mystery meat was being served, Howard finally asked, “What do you mean for the most part normal? Should we be preparing for an Alien invasion of freakishly tall humanoids?” He finished with nervous chuckle. Raj was more interested in deciding between green and yellow jello than a possible impending alien invasion.

“My sister is not an alien, neither am I as far as I know,” sneered from behind them.

“Jesus, Sheldon! You cant just sneak up on people like that”

Sheldon didn’t appear anything but normal as he inspected the sandwich display. Choosing a salad sandwich Sheldon looked at Raj and Howard and announced, “If you are so curious about my sister you could meet her tonight when we play Halo.”

As the group made their way to “Their Table” Howard eagerly turned to me, and bouncing in his seat, asked, “Is Missy hot?” Raj too looked excited at the possibility, Sheldon to our surprise looked like any brother when their sisters attractiveness was being discussed - mildly disgusted.

“She’s a professional cheerleader”, Was all I needed to say for Raj and Howard to break out in grins. I wasn’t going to mention how borderline crazy she can be with Sheldon sitting right here.

Howard received a text, and asked, “Is it ok if Bernadette brings a friend of hers to Halo night?” The group had only know Bernadette for a little while, we met her through Penny and to everyones surprise she and Howard had started a relationship.

Sheldon didn’t look happy at the prospect so I diffused, “Do we know this friend?” 

“Dr. Amy Farrah-Fowler, a neurobiologist” It was agreed that Amy could join us for this Halo night, and depending on the outcome possibly future group activities.

A few minutes later Sheldon left as he’d been called into HR, the fourth time this year and its only June. Once I had seen him walk far enough away that even his Vulcan hearing wouldn’t be able to pick up on what I intended to say I looked to Howard and Raj.

“The thing is, I’ve only spent a couple hours with Missy and from that I can tell she’s a lot like Sheldon, I’m sure she’s got the same germaphobia as him, maybe even OCD.” I didn’t want to armchair diagnose, but as the son of a Psychiatrist I picked up on things. Both Raj and Howard looked disappointed at that reveal, so I added, “Look, like I said, I’ve only known her for a few hours, and we barely interacted this morning before work, I could be wrong.”

“Anyway, you can meet her tonight, Penny said she would come tonight as she would like to get to know Missy better, I think she would like more female friends.”

 

******

 

No POV - Halo Night

As Halo night only starts at 8pm, only Sheldon and Leonard went straight from work to the apartment, Penny caught up to them on the stair case after a rather bad audition. From outside the door the trio could hear a pumping bass line vibrating off the walls.

Leonard moved and unlocked the door to 4A and the music could clearly be heard as “The hills” by the weekend, not that Leonard or Sheldon recognised it, although Penny did.

Walking into the apartment was awkward as Missy was dressed in only a sports bra and sweat pants, her defined muscles and abdomen were clear as she moved on the beats, able to isolate different sections of her body. The apartment was in mild disarray as she had moved the furniture to make space for her dancing.

Noticing the door had opened Missy quickly grabbed the discarded remote control and turned the music off, with a smile she greeter her brother and his friends, “Hi guys, sorry about the abrupt feng shui, I’ll move it back in a sec.” She was panting sightly as Leonard gawked at her athletic build.

“I should hope so”, Sheldon remarked as he started cataloguing exactly what she had moved and how far she had moved it.

Missy sighed, taking notice of her sweaty form, “I’m just going to jump in the shower first, then you can make sure I put the furniture in the right place Shelly.” 

Before anyone could think of anything to say, Missy had collected her toiletries and made her way through the hallway to the bathroom.

“So, Shelly, are you also hiding a six pack under those superman shirts?” Asked Penny with a smirk as she made her way towards the door, surprisingly her remark caused Sheldon to develop a slight blush. Leonard was confused by Sheldon’s apparent embarrassment but still reliving the mental image of Missy dancing.

Missy, true to her word, spent the next forty five minutes moving every piece of furniture to exact locations as of Sheldon’s specifications. By 7pm Leonard announced they would need to buy snacks as they hadn’t previously accounted for Bernadette, Amy, Penny and Missy joining them, both Sheldon and Missy offered to go, much to the annoyance of Leonard who wanted to get way from the two of them. 

“Leonard, you should be happy to hear that Missy also does not consume dairy, which means we have more reason to buy a variety of dairy free food’, Sheldon commented as they neared the grocery store In Leonard’s car. 

Leonard was not impressed with Sheldon’s attempt of getting him to enjoy his sisters company, Leonard was still wary of Missy no matter how beautiful and fit she was.

Walking through the aisles of the store with Missy was even more tedious then with Sheldon, as Sheldon knew what he liked and brought the same foods every time, hating the idea of trying something new. 

Missy liked to grab a box of the shelf, read the nutritional panel, go through the ingredients and then grab a similar product for comparison and analyse its contents too, Leonard worked out it took an average of two minutes and forty three seconds for Missy to select a product. It was torturous.

Leonard watched as Missy started the process again with peanut butter. 

Gaining Sheldon’s attention from the cornflakes Leonard asked, “Is she going to pay for this? Because your sister has a very expensive taste in food” which was true, Missy had only grabbed a handful of items but as each was organic and healthy the prices were raised significantly.

Sheldon put the cornflakes down in the shopping trolley and answered, “I don’t know what Missy’s financial situation is like, if she cannot afford her groceries I will pay.” Sheldon said it with such finality that Leonard just knew that Missy’s stay wouldn’t be a short one.

“Hiya guys, I got everything I wanted, what about you?” It turns out that Missy, like Sheldon would benefit from a bell around her neck as she managed to sneak up behind them uncaught. She was holding a roll of blue tape and a jar of peanut butter, before he could think to ask, she was off again looking at magazines. Leonard sighed and called her to the checkouts before she could start comparing every magazine.

Fortunately the check out process was quick as Leonard was worried about how close it was to 8pm, Missy was able to pay for her groceries, even though Sheldon offered. 

By the time the three had made their way up the stairs to the hallway between Penny and the boys apartment it was obvious that they were the last ones to arrive for Halo night, as Penny was  
currently hosting the group in her apartment. 

Noticing that the boys and Missy had returned Penny gestured to the rest of the group, “Bout time you guys showed up, where were you?” She asked as she ushered people out of her apartment, not overly happy with idea of having people in her messy kitchen. 

Leonard shoved his groceries into Sheldon’s empty arms and he unlocked 4A, inviting everyone in. As people piled into he turned to Penny, “We didn’t have enough food for everyone, and between these two a twenty minute trip turned into an hour long trip”, Leonard was bitter and his tone didn’t hide it. Sheldon, like usual, wan unaffected, Missy looked sheepish at the criticism but didn’t refute his claims. 

Penny, seeing how done Leonard was with dealing with Sheldon and Missy offered to introduce the group to each other.

“Missy, Amy, this is Bernadette, Howard, and Raj. Amy, this is Sheldon and Leonard, everyone this is Amy and this is Missy, Sheldon’s sister.” Feeling quite happy with her introductions Penny, made her way over to the kitchen bench with some wine she had brought over from her place.

Howard, although tamed by Bernadette, was still a minor perv and quickly made his way over to Missy who was helping Sheldon pack the groceries away to his standards. “Hello Missy, I’m Howard Wolowitz,” and he reached for her hand, most likely to kiss it. 

Missy, seeing his intentions drew her hand to her side and said, “Sorry, I don’t shake hands, nothing personal”, to the shock of everyone except Leonard and Sheldon.

Howard was put off that this beautiful woman was, like Leonard said earlier, possibly as crazy as Sheldon.

Bernadette quietly remarked to Penny and Amy, “At least she’s nice about it”, Penny agreed that Missy seemed to be a lot more tactful and less socially inept than her brother even if they shared some “quirks”.

Sensing the awkward atmosphere she created Missy quickly packed the rest of her groceries away and turned to the newcomers and asked, “So, what do ya’ll do for work?” It seemed like a safe choice of conversation.

Amy started the dialogue by explaining how she was a neurobiologist, the group followed her lead and went around explaining their occupations, both Missy and Penny happy to not be the only one without a college degree. 

“Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader! You must be really fit”, Commented Bernadette with little malice. Leonard seemed to replay this afternoons events in his head an jumped in, “She is! She’s very fit!” Perhaps too eagerly according to the looks the rest of the group was giving him. 

Trying to get the conversation back on track Amy asked Raj, “What field are you in?” Raj, unable to respond just sat in silence until Howard told Amy and Missy about his selective mutism with women. 

Missy, having a lot of experience with anxiety, was fascinated and asked Raj, “Could you text a Woman if she was physically near you?”

Raj thought about this and came to the conclusion that he didn’t know. The rest of the group were curious and kicking themselves that they hadn’t thought of this before. 

Missy got out her phone and tuned to Sheldon, “What’s Raj’s mobile number?” She couldn’t ask Raj and Sheldon’s eidetic memory never failed.

Within minutes, Raj was able to communicate with the woman of the group via text message, he was incredibly grateful for Missy coming up with this idea and Missy was happy to help someone with their problems.

The woman sat around the kitchen table as the men took up most of the couch playing Halo, Sheldon briefly thought he may need to buy a new couch but ultimately dismissed the notion.

Howard paused the game aa Raj was about to kill him and this was the last game of the night. Moving from the couch and ignoring the protest of his fellow game players he decided to buy some time by having a snack break. Everyone knew what he was doing but decided to go along with it anyway, the boys could use some food and followed Howard to the kitchen table.

Raj, unable to talk without the aid of his mobile, had no way of verbally offering a snack to Missy who he had observed hadn’t eaten much tonight, it was all he could do to push the remaining pigs in blankets towards her.

Missy smiled at the gesture, but declined with a smile, “I’m a vegan but thank you for the offer Raj.” Raj was happy to let this go but Penny was curious about Missy’s eating preferences. 

“So, you like never eat meat, or milk?” Penny asked, unable to fathom the idea of completely giving up such a huge portion of her diet.

“Yeah, no meat, dairy or eggs.”

Bernadette chimed in, “But what about Ice cream or Chocolate? Or do you go without because of the animals welfare?”

Missy sighed, not liking to have to defend her diet but if she was spending time with these people it would be better to get this out of the way. “I couldn’t eat Ice cream of chocolate anyway, I’m a professional athlete, as for the animal welfare issue, I do care about the animals but it isn’t why I’m a vegan. I could tell you why, but it might put you off your food.” Missy finished offering further explanation.

Surprisingly it was Leonard who asked her, “If not for the animals sake then why deprive yourself of meat, dairy and eggs?” Leonard would love to be able to eat dairy and couldn’t understand why someone would give it up.

“I don’t eat eggs because not only can they potentially contain salmonella but it freaks me out to think I’m eating an unfertilised chicken egg, not that dissimilar to human mensuration. I don’t drink Milk because like eggs, it freaks me out that milk only comes from lactating cows and there is also the risk of listeria. I don’t eat beef because the risk of developing a prion disease is frightening, need I go on?” She asked the shocked room.

Howard looked to Raj and said, “two sides of the same crazy coin.”


End file.
